


The Blackest of Rooms

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Gen, Gore, Loyalty, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Possible McDanno subtext, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: This is the darkest moment in Danny's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this quote prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): "The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien
> 
> The title is taken from lyrics in the song "I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie.

This is the darkest moment in Danny's life. A pitch-black basement in Colombia and Matty, the baby brother his mom and dad told him to always protect, chopped into pieces and sitting in a barrel.

When Danny falls apart, Steve is standing behind him.

He hears Steve's voice, faintly, as it calls to him twice. Danny promises to kill that son-of-a-bitch, and then he and Steve lunge forward to be taken upstairs.

Of course, it's only a ruse.

A burst of gunfire, a dead guard, and then they come downstairs to fulfill Danny's promise.

Steve watches Danny kill Marco Reyes.


End file.
